Kingdom Hearts: Wrath of Yevon
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When the Worlds are threatened, King Mickey sends help and gets three 'real' people to assist him. When brand new evil arises, it is up to ken, Alex, and Sarah to untie and stop it


Chapter 1: The Start of An Adventure

It was mid summer 2001 at the home of Kenneth Visser, an eighteen year old who just graduated from Robertson High School. He was playing video games with his two long time friends: Alex Hall and Sarah Wink. As they played, Ken got the feeling that something was wrong. He put down his controller, thus leaving his game character to die.

"You okay dude?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. We just graduated school, but there really isn't much for us to do in the world, is there?"

"I know what ya mean." said Sarah. "Job hunting is tough."

"I'm not talking about that!" he shouted. "I mean, what is out there for us to discover? Maybe a new world! Maybe there are other worlds that house incredible creatures large and small! Think about it!"

"Dude, if you don't continue playing Mario Party with us, we'll send you to another world!" she laughed.

"Fine," said Ken.

He sat down and continued playing. In a few minutes, he was tired that Sarah had won for the fourth time in a row. She chuckled and gloated about her excellent skills. They turned the N64 off and gathered around his table, talking about the stupidest stuff.

"So," Ken began. "If life were a role playing game, what would you wanna be?"

"I'd be a witch!" said Sarah. "Casting spells, healing my allies, controlling monsters, it would be so much fun! Al?"

"I'd like the be the one guy who has nothing but brute force. You could destroy anything that got in your way! A wizard is okay, but they clearly have no offense at all."

"Shows what you know!" said Sarah. "Equal out her Magic and Power, and she could be deadly! What about you Ken?"

"I'd like to be a mix. Nothing too special, to be honest."

"That would be an ideal character though. Be equal in your strengths, have few weaknesses." said Alex.

"True, but you wouldn't be as powerful as if you maxed out just one stat though."

What they didn't know, is that something magical was about to happen. When the bright sky turned dark, their sleepover began and they drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night, they were woken by a loud sound. They stared out the window and saw a bright light. They moved their arms so they could block it out, but they fainted before they could.

The three friends began to stir, hearing voices above them. The voices themselves sounded familiar, even cartoony.

"Gwarsh, ya think they're okay?"

"I don't know Goofy. Maybe the light was too much."

"Could be Donald. Could be."

Their eyes opened and the light above them was blurry. Ken blinked a few times in order to fix his vision. He stared into the eyes of two cartoon characters! One looked like a duck, but it was dressed as a wizard. The other resembled a dog, but wore a knights armor. He jumped up and backed himself to the wall. His other friends woke up and did the same. The whole room was decked out in checkered patterns and cartoon furniture everywhere.

"What is going on here?! Where are we?!" shrieked Ken.

"Take it easy!" said the duck. "You're at the castle. The safest place in the whole worlds!"

"Castle?! Worlds?! What?!" said Sarah.

"Gwarsh. Maybe we should get the King." said the dog.

"Ki- wait!" yelled Alex. "You're Donald Duck and Goofy!"

"Ya don't say." said Donald.

"How'd you know who we are?" asked Goofy. Ken calmed down and got a better look at them.

"You're cartoon characters in our world. Imaginary."

"Imaginary? Do we look imaginary to you?" said Donald.

"This could be a dream." said Sarah.

"This isn't a dream Sarah." said a voice.

They turned and saw a short mouse like character coming through the door, wearing red shorts and no shirt. Goofy and Donald saluted him and stood still. The mouse walked pass them and they lowered their arms and looked. The mouse extended his hand and helped Sarah down from the bed. Ken and Alex got down themselves and joined Sarah.

"Mickey Mouse?" asked Alex.

"Quite, but I am properly called King Mickey."

"Sorry," he said.

"No apologies. I bet your wondering what you are all doing here?"

"Indeed," said Ken.

"Well, I have noticed that the Worlds have been in trouble. At night, stars go out and never reappear the following night. I was reading my books and found that my power alone isn't enough to stop the evil that is upon us. So, I had Donald and Goofy set out to find the three chosen ones. Three that will team up and destroy this evil. You are those three: Ken, Alex, Sarah. You all are the new chosen wielders of the Keyblade."

"Keyblade? What's a Keyblade?" asked Alex.

"Hold out your hands and think 'Keyblade'."

They did so and began thinking. In a small flash, long key like swords appeared in their hands. Ken opened his eyes to see himself grasping a long black weapon, with a serpent like thing wrapping around the long barrel part and a dragon head revealing teeth at the end, which was supposed to be the 'normal' part of a key.

Alex opened his eyes and saw a long red Keyblade with web like pattern on the barrel. The hilt had a spider symbol all around it, but had a normal part for him to hold. The end was had four skinny spider legs. Sarah opened her eyes and had a long purple Keyblade with Magician like deco on it. The end had a twisting end to it. They all stared at Mickey and then to themselves. He smiled.

"So now that you have your Keyblades, there one last thing you must do. Follow Donald and Goofy and they'll lead you to the Gummi air hanger. There you'll pick a ship to use in your travels."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Alex. Mickey sighed.

"The Worlds have opened passageways for you to travel on. Normally, they'd all be closed off, but ever since the Heartless showed up, its changed."

"Heartless?" asked Sarah.

"They're those evil things in peoples hearts." said Goofy. "They live off the darkness in our hearts."

"And there is darkness within every heart." said Donald.

"Yes, but our goal is to ultimately find and seal a place called Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. The Heartless spew from it like toothpaste erupting from its container. So, our job is to seal it up for good!" said Mickey.

"You're coming with us?" asked Ken.

"In a way, no. I will be taking a separate route and may meet up with you in due time. Good luck you three!" As they left, Mickey jumped. "Oh! And with each World you visit, find the Keyhole within these Worlds and lock them. It appears at the Heartless come into the Worlds by way of the Keyhole, so find it and lock it!"

"Yes, your Majesty." bowed Ken.

Once inside the Gummi hanger, they stopped at the end of a pathway, which led to nothing. Goofy faced a speaker.

"Goofy to launch crew! We need a ship!"

At that moment, two little chipmunks came scurrying down a pipe and landed right in front of the heroes. One looked normal, but the other had a big nose and buck teeth. They saluted them and cheered.

"Hi there," said one in a squeaky voice. "I'm Chip."

"And I'm Dale! We command the Gummi's from here!"

"They need a ship. Any available?" asked Donald.

"Yeah! The most recent model." said Dale. "It's over here."

The hurried back up to their command center and pressed a button. A black, white, and red colored ship came down and landed right in front of them. The hatch opened and Ken and his friends prepared to enter, but were stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"Before you go, we have something to give you." said Donald.

"This is for you Ken." he handed Ken a necklace with a shield on it.

"What's this?"

"A Summon necklace. Just hold it to your heart, call my name and I'll come to your aid."

"Thanks Goofy."

"Same thing for you Sarah." said Donald as he gave her a necklace with a staff on it.

"Thanks Donald." she said.

Once aboard the ship, Ken maned the controls and looked around. He looked at his friends who smiled and nodded. He pressed a red button and the ship started up. They looked out and saw the two guys waving at them, wishing them luck. They waved back and shot off into the deep universe, ready for an exciting adventure.

The colorful universe was deep and endless. Cruising around, they came upon a planet like place. The planet resembled a native American kind of place with teepee's and full grown forests. Ken looked to his friends and nodded. The drove the ship down, wondering what awaited them. At an undiscovered location, two figures were gazing into a pool of blue water and saw the trio arriving at the first of many Worlds. One was older, sporting a yellow mustache and beard. The other was tall, mysterious, and wore a mask.

"So, these are the chosen ones?" asked the older man.

"I believe so Ansem."

"How should we proceed?"

"Let them do what they want. Once my soul and armor is finished in Spira, it will destroy all other Worlds and not even the chosen can it!"


End file.
